dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kishou
Test Scrolls enter this address and correct all the links to the proper addres due to scroll have been globaly use meaning characteristic scrolls http://dofus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Whatlinkshere&target=Scroll. Thanks --Cizagna 21:12, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :Done. --Kishou 21:36, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Marking deletion Just to start you have been doing a great job. Now lets go to the point, when marking a page for deletion you have to inform on the "talk page" the reasons for the deletion. Due to our delete template send us to the talk page to see why it's marked for deletion. Then you have to correct all the links that are going to that specific page in order to do so you in the left side of your explorer under "search" there is a box call "toolbox" inside there is a link call "What links here" that will show you all the pages that have links to that page. Keep the good work --Cizagna 14:27, 28 September 2006 (UTC) About Cementeries I saw they are sub category but cant be part of that subcategory in a full way. *Cemetery of the Tortured is part of Sidimote Moors Area. *The Cemetery is part of Amakna Area. *Cemetery of Heroes is part of Cemetery of Heroes Area. *Heroes' Cemetery is part of Cania Plains Area. so yes they can't be part of the category of location but Cemetery of Heroes goes in location due to it's an independent area like Amakna, Sidimote Moor, Wabbit Land, while the others are sub-areas or zones from Main areas, you can confirm each area in-game map. The Cementery category it't just a regroup of certain zones, like if you made a City category where Bonta, Brakmar, Astrub, Sukofia, Aerdala, Feudala, Terrdala & Akwadala. Amanka is a Village and does not fall in the terms of City also there habitable zones are to big so we would need the parameters to considere one City and other one Village. And Island category where Pandala, Wabbit Land and Moon Island enters. Any way for now i will only add category of Location to Cementery of Heroes --Cizagna 02:33, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't see why an area has to be an "independent" one in order to be categorized under the location category. Nor do I see any problem in making subcategories like "City/Village" or "Island." In Wikipedia you see many subcategories that sort the same things in a variety of ways. For example the article of Sammy Sosa belongs in "Dominican Republic baseball players" (Baseball players by nationality), "Category:Chicago Cubs players" (Major league baseball players by team), and "2000 National League All-Stars" among others. --Kishou 07:16, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Spam cleanup script Thanks for reverting the spam cleanup script. It wasn't actually a misfunction. I blacklisted proboards temporarily since we had a massive spam attack from them today. There were a lot of false positives though, so after the script has checked all the wikis, I'll remove that from the blacklist, meaning you'll be free to link to them again without having the script try to remove them next time. Angela (talk) 03:39, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Ok. Thx. --Kishou 03:57, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Invite Hello as i see you like to fix a lot of stuff and want you to drop your comments on this proyects : *Dofus:Community Portal/Stub *Dofus:Community Portal/Style Guide/Colors *User:Cizagna/SetProyect --Cizagna (Talk) 13:28, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as a senior member to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:56, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Weapon Range/AOE In response to your request I have created the following images for Hammer and Staff attacks. I believe they are correct. As far as your request for Gylphs I have never played as a feca and am not positive how the mechanics work. Is it similar to AOE but is static effect for the area following casting? A little input would be helpful in fulfilling that request. Let me know..--XeroScorpio (Talk) 01:53, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I haven't used a feca myself either, but the shape of their glyphs is stretched horizontally a little unlike manifold or explosives round aoe. --Kishou 02:28, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Mmm could you guys do also a picture with the different area damage percent?--Cizagna (Talk) 02:02, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Aside from the dispute below, any response of the request? --Cizagna (Talk) 06:36, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Conversation quote Stop correcting other people's postings on discussion page directly That's borderline vandalism. Correction is fine as far as it's on the main article pages. On the discussion pages it's none of your business unless it contains copyright or priacy-violating material or the like. If you find something is incorrect in other people's postings on discussion pages, just point them out in your reply and don't change them directly. --Kishou 04:07, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :;Quote:Modifying users' comments ::Editing other users' comments to substantially change their meaning (e.g. turning someone's vote around), except when removing a personal attack (which is somewhat controversial in and of itself). Signifying that a comment is unsigned is an exception. Please also note that correcting other users' typos is discouraged. :Please strait your facts, its not vandalism its "discouraged" thats a big difference. 2nd as I have been corrected many times when I started and saw it quite normal.--Cizagna (Talk) 04:25, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::I said it's borderline vandalism. Also, I've seen you correcting more than simple typo and grammer elsewhere. People post comments with their signatures on discussion page. By doing so, they express that they bear responsibility for what they write themselves. Correcting other people's text without their permossion is very disrespectful to their expressed self-responsibility, no matter how trivial the correction may be. It's a very unpleasant thing to do and hardly "normal." --Kishou 04:37, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yes its unpleasant but I repeat (with correction) "I had been corrected many times when I started" so its hard to not see it normal when you have been corrected many times. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:49, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Where and when were your comments corrected on discussion pages? In either way, it doesn't become OK for you to do the same just because someone else does it also. I've already explained to you why it is an unpleasant and disrespectful thing to do, and that it is a punishable/discouraged behavior on Wikipedia. I don't see any good reason why it should be OK here. --Kishou 05:14, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Here at this wikia, and i don't keep track of the time, those type of minor details as I'm trying to improve my English i take them as a positive way to learn (while they dont add an insult note), also in terms of ethics i don't see right, that until now you say such a think as i have been doing this easily since November, maybe October, don't remember when i installed Firefox. Also I'm not telling hey what I'm doing is right I'm simply telling you ok i did not knew of this was a big issue as it happened to me and saw it as a normal thing, also i find it rude you are moving my comments from your talk page to my talk page, so please avoid it, if you don't want the info remove it as its your right.--Cizagna (Talk) 05:36, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::(1) Wikia is not a place for free English lessons. (2) I'm not your parent. I don't supervise your activities on here all the time. (3) There is no point in splitting the discussion between two different places. I started this discussion on your disc page, so keep it there. It's easier to follow the discussion that way. (Otherwise we would look like we are talking to ourselves on respective pages.) --Kishou 05:55, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::So let me get it strait, you have the right to move my comments, where i intentionally put them, because its hard for you or for some one else to follow the discussion, but im not in the right to correct other persons typos when its hard to understand?. What i did is to aknowledgs your request. dont need you as a father, and i have never told that, i said another thing. And schools does not teach everything. Any way i dont see any point on this discussion as you keep been unpolite in the way you express. Any way "point taken" thanks for the note.--Cizagna (Talk) 06:06, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I moved the discussion to your page for good reasons that I explained above (that I started the discussion here first, that the discussion concerns your behavior, and that it's easier to follow the discussion to keep it in one place). If you have got a better reason to rather keep the discussion split between two pages, then state it here and we'll see who's got a better argument. Tell me exactly how it is better to split the discussion between two pages rather than discussing on one place. I'll follow your suggestion if you've got a better argument. It's the same with the issue of modifying other people's comments. I stated my argument against it. You have your own argument to justify it. --Kishou 06:24, 30 January 2007 (UTC) See the heading of my talk page, you did not request, and please respect my comments on your talk pages. As for now i will add quote to your talk page. My arguments is "point taken" since the first answer. And thanks for the unaggressive lessons and they say here is not a place for free lessons --Cizagna (Talk) 06:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I moved your replies (as well as mine) from my disc page to your disc page where the discussion belongs because keeping the discussion in one place is better than splitting between two places. Keeping it in one place is better because it is easier to follow the discussion that way. Also, since I started the discussion on your disc page first, and the discussion concerns your behavior, your disc page is a better place to host this discussion than mine. Now, what valid reasons have you got to split the discussion between two places? --Kishou 07:11, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Edit war Feel free to delete the above if you don't want to keep it on your talk page, but please stop reverting Cizagna's talk page. I don't want to step in the argument and kindly ask both of you to stop this conversation, where it seems you have given your point of view and both stand on his own. Any further such reverting will be considered as breaking the three-revert rule and expose you to a ban. --Lirielle 08:03, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :And why am I the only one getting this warning? --Kishou 08:43, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::Because you started it. If you delete the above dialog and should Cizagna reinstate it, he would be called back to reason too. And I'm confident he's reading this anyway. --Lirielle 08:49, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::3RR states that whoever does 4 reverts in 24 hours is punishable. It doesn't matter who started it first and both parties get warnings. And 3RR is for reverting, not for any edit wars. In every new edits we have added new comemnts and so they don't constitute as reverts. --Kishou 09:06, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::FYI; "What is a revert? A revert, in this context, means undoing, in whole or in part, the actions of another editor or of other editors. This can include undoing edits to a page, undoing page moves (sometimes called "move warring"), undoing administrative actions (sometimes called "wheel warring"), or recreating a page" But, please, I am not there to argue or blame anyone, just asking for a cooldown. --Lirielle 11:20, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Wikipedia:Help:Reverting: "To revert is to undo all changes made to an article page after a specific time in the past. The result will be that the page becomes identical in content to the page saved at that time." To request for ban for 3RR violation, you need to supply info on which old version the page has been reverted to, and the 3 reverted versions. That's the kind of revert that 3RR deals with. --Kishou 12:30, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Read again: I am not there to argue or blame anyone, just asking for a cooldown. Full stop. --Lirielle 12:39, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::The rule also states that "In the cases where multiple editors violate the rule, administrators should treat all sides equally," which you obviously failed to observe. --Kishou 12:47, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Keep talking alone if you like it --Lirielle 12:49, 30 January 2007 (UTC) I'm stepping in (which obviously is a bad idea) as a non-administrator just to say that it really doesn't matter who started what, who did what and who is to blame for something. Please, all three of you, just stop trying to find a solution or an answer to a non-existent problem and reserve your energy for actual editing and expanding of this wikia. --ilmarine 12:58, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Monster category Please don't take away the monster category from monster pages (as you did with koalaks). Otherwise, they won't show up in the big monster list.--ilmarine 08:49, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Replied on ilmarine's talk page. --Kishou 09:28, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Multiple requests * In User:Cizagna/Sandbox06 Im doing a draft of the new main page, i have incorporate Wikipedia style, also added some of User:Everon ideas. But I having issues on what to put so it would be great if you can give me some sugestions or inform me if you cant . * Also im trying to work out our wikia hierarchy, and I have always see that you are good on this sort of things, if you want you can modify as you see fit just need to write down the reason as i will ask other people to help on this as this is hard and its key to finish the main page and other ideas like the portal and navigation box on the left side. * In Dofus:Community Portal there are key treads that would be great if you do drop some comments as they are part of the overhauling that our wikia will be experimenting. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:00, 8 February 2007 (UTC)